BIONICLE Heroes
BIONICLE Heroes is a third-person shooter video game released in the year of 2006. It was developed by TT games and published by Amaze Entertainment, being the fifth official BIONICLE video game and the second BIONICLE video game released on multiple consoles. The game is located on Voya Nui, featuring the Toa Inika as the main characters and heroes and the Piraka as the antagonists. Storywise, the game is non-canonical and is loosely based on the BIONICLE Legends story arc, along with featuring various characters from the previous arcs in the franchise. All the versions of the game are the same, with the exception of the Nintendo DS and Gameboy Advance versions. While the game came out on most platforms in 2006, it came out with its Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Nintendo DS versions in 2007. It should also be noted that this game is the first LEGO game to be rated T for Teen by the ESRB. Plot It is thought that the console version picks up where the Mobile and GBA versions left off. The game starts after showing the logos of the company that made it. Jaller's Toa canister is seen washing up on Voya Nui after staying in the canister following the first defeat of the Piraka. Waiting there until help was needed again. The canister's lid is seen getting kicked-off. And Jaller runs out to a place where Balta is siting. Balta quickly explains that Vezon and Fenrakk have used the Kanohi Ignika (the Mask of Life) to rebuild the Piraka along with the Rahkshi, Titans, Vahki, Visorak, and Bohrok. Balta then takes the Kanohi Calix (the Mask of Fate) out of a storage unit and puts it on Jaller's face telling him to defeat the villians and to recover the Ignika. The camera then zooms out to show an overview of the island while at the same time showing the rest of the Toa Inika (Jaller's team) walking towards Jaller. Gameplay The Game It features each of the Toa Inika, and they carry one of three different weapons: the tool of the elementally corresponding Toa Mata, the tool of the corresponding Toa Metru, and finally their own tool featured in their set. They upgrade from one weapon to another as the player buys them in the Matoran Enclave. The player fights many enemies spanning all over the BIONICLE world, from Rahkshi to Visorak, as well as some familiar mini-bosses, like Sidorak and Roodaka. The player can unlock different abilities that help them unlock bonus canisters, and once a Piraka is defeated, they can be played as in their zone. However when you defeat Vezon, you cannot play as any of the other Piraka, but Vezon still has all the Piraka's abilities. The Toa Each Toa had thier own unique skill set and abilites. They also had a vey expensive special ability that had to be bought from the matoran enclave. Jaller * Attack: Rapid fire beam - short-medium range * Speciality: Walk on Lava * Unlockable Ability: Torch - Allows Jaller to burn through vines in his way. * Jaller is the fastest Toa, making him good for dodging enemy attacks. His weapon is best at short to medium range, with it becoming inaccurate at farther distances. Hahli * Attack: Rapid fire beam - medium range * Speciality: Walk on Water * Unlockable Ability: Drench - Allows Hahli to activate water-themed objects. * Hali is a medium speed Toa, but becomes both stronger and faster when walking on water. Her weapon is best at medium range, but effective in-close and at long distances. Kongu * Attack: Spread shot - medium range * Speciality: Super Jump * Unlockable Ability: Gust - Allows Kongu to activate air-themed objects. * Kongu is the second-fastest Toa. He is the only toa that can jump, and only at certain locations. His weapon is best at close range and very effective against multiple enemies. Matoro * Attack: Single shot - long range * Speciality: Zoom In (lock on to far away targets) * Unlockable Ability: Freeze - Allowed Matoro to create ice bridges. * Matoro is a slow Toa, but an excellent distance specialist. He possess the ability to zoom in on targets, which can be both used in combat and on certian white objects, such as switches. His weapon is best at long range and can destroy some enemies with only a single hit. It is very slow to recharge. Hewkii * Attack: Rocket Launcher - Long range * Speciality: Construct * Unlockable Ability: Shatter - Allowed Hewkii to smash bolders in his way. * Hewkii is a slow Toa, with the ability to either assemble or break apart certain LEGO pieces. This ability also allows him to interact with machinery. Although slow, Hewkii is incredibly stong, with his weapon acting as a rocket launcher. These rockets are slow to recharge ,but have a medium blast range, dealing immense amouts of damage to the target while wounding nearby enemies. Nuparu * Attack: Bomb - Short range. * Speciality: Climb * Unlockable Ability: Excavate - Allowed Nuparu to dig up buried objects. * Nuparu is also a slow Toa. He is the only Toa with the ability to climb certian walls and rock faces. His weapon is not the best choice for close combat, but is very good for lobbing over walls or shooting around corners. It tends to fire in a arch-shaped path and has a large blast radius. It will only reload after the last shot has detonated. Enemies Bohrok The Bohrok are a common enemy in the game. They are not very powerful, but quite versitile. They are the only enemies that can fly. While flying, they are both slow and vulnerable. While on the ground, they become tougher, and while in close range, they can roll up into a ball and hurl themselves at the player, knocking him backwards. Bohrok emit a force field while rolling, making them invulnerable. Visorak The Visorak are a common enemy in the game. They are distance specialists, but can preform long-distance jumps to bite the player. They also appear without warning, dropping from above on their spider webs. Vahki The Vahki are an uncommon enemy in the game. They are much stonger than both the Visorak and the Bohrok. Thier most common method of attack is shooting a disk of energy from thier mouths. they can also preform a close range attack where they slam the ground, wounding the player. Some Vahki appear in thier walking mode, while others appear in the crawling mode. In thier crawling mode, they must be defeated twice. The first defeat causes them to jump up into thier walking mode, but with only half of thier original health. Zones During the game you will face six Zones (and an additional seventh one), with the boss of each zone being the Piraka in the zone name. Most of these zones are large outdoor environments with the exception of Avak's, which takes place in the Piraka stronghold. Vezok's Coastline ;* Piraka Bluff :Objective: Defeat Guurahk. ;* Smugglers Cove :Objective: Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Shattered Wreck :Objective: Defeat Roodaka. ;* Vezok's Deluge :Objective: Defeat Vezok. ---- Hakann's Volcano ;* Scorched Earth :Objective: Defeat Turahk. ;* Volcanic Trail :Objective: Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Fiery Mine :Objective: Defeat Brutaka. ;* Hakann's Pit :Objective: Defeat Hakann. ---- Zaktan's Jungle ;* Logging Post :Objective: Defeat Lerahk. ;* Ancient Forest :Objective: Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Forgotten Shrine :Objective: Defeat Sidorak. ;* Zaktan's Chamber :Objective: Defeat Zaktan. ---- Avak's Stronghold ;* Decrepit Dungeons :Objective: Defeat Panrahk. ;* Cleansing Plant :Objective Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Menacing Keep :Objective: Defeat Krekka. ;* Avak's Dynamo :Objective: Defeat Avak. ---- Reidak's Desert ;* Desert Outpost :Objective: Defeat Vorahk. ;* Bleak Refinery :Objective: Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Ancient Citadel :Objective: Defeat Axonn. ;* Reidak's Bastion :Objective: Defeat Reidak. ---- Thok's Mountain ;* Flooded Lowlands :Objective: Defeat Kurahk. ;* Mountain Path :Objective: Get Zamor Sphere. ;* Blizzard Peaks :Objective: Defeat Nidhiki. ;* Thok's Grotto :Objective: Defeat Thok. ---- Vezon's Awakening :Objective: Defeat Vezon and Fenrakk End Cutscene At the end of the game (after completing it 100%) you receive as message from Balta congratulating you. As it zooms out on the island a short clip shows a whirlpool heading towards Voya Nui, this is a cliff hanger for the next story arc : the Toa Mahri. In the BIONICLE storyline, the "whirlpool" was opened by Axonn to give the Toa Inika a route to find the Mask of Life. Trivia * This game was meant to be a FPS game (First Person Shooter). However, every FPS game was getting ESRB M rating at the time, and so it needed to be converted into TPS game (Third Person Shooter). You can see the whole video about it made by TT games programist in here. Cases BHPS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 (UK PAL release) BHXbox360.jpg|Xbox 360 (UK PAL release) BHPC.jpg|Windows PC (UK release) BHGBA.jpg|Game Boy Advance (UK release) BHWii.jpg|Nintendo Wii (UK PAL release) BHDS.jpg|Nintendo DS (North American release) BHGC.jpg|Nintendo GameCube (North American NTSC release) See also * BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures * BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows * BIONICLE: Tales of the Tohunga * BIONICLE: The Game * List of video games Category:BIONICLE Category:Video Games Category:2006 media Category:2007 media